1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a preparation method of concrete, and more particularly to a protective concrete for weakening the intensity of proton radiation.
2. Description of Related Arts
The proton radiation system is one of the most advanced systems for radiotherapy, but it causes serious radiation pollution. Currently, there are four existing proton radiation system in the world, wherein one of them is in Wang Jie hospital, Zi Bo, China. According to foreign safety standards, a concrete wall with at least 2 m thick and built-in with lead plates is required for preventing the leakage of the emission exposure of radiation. However, the disadvantages of the concrete wall are that the construction of the concrete wall is complicated, the manufacturing cost of the concrete wall is relatively high, the concrete wall requires relatively larger installation space, and the quality of the concrete wall is set at a relatively high standard. In addition, the efficiency of the concrete wall is relatively low to prevent the leak of the radiation. Since the concrete wall requires a lot of lead plates for radiation insulation, the concrete wall is considered as not an environmental friendly product. However, there is no other radiation shielding product made of concrete for minimizing or blocking the proton radiation.